falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Memory Den (quest)
}} The Memory Den is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest is obtained by entering the Memory Den in Goodneighbor, at any time before rescuing Nick Valentine. Irma tells Sole Survivor the Den is not accepting new clients, but it is possible to convince her to grant a trial run, either with an easy Charisma check or an upfront payment of 100 caps. One is asked to sit in a memory lounger to relive a recent memory, which is always the kidnapping of Shaun. During the recall, the player character can move around the cryo pod space of Vault 111 and interact with several targets, including the cryo pods, the scientists in hazmat suits, Kellogg, and the pod containing Shaun and the Sole Survivor's spouse. As they relive the inevitable the Sole Survivor vocalizes anguish, followed by rage and vowing to kill Kellogg after he shoots their spouse. Doctor Amari pulls them out of the memory after the events are relived. Once the Sole Survivor emerges from the lounger, Irma apologizes for putting them through that trauma a second time. If a medium Charisma check is passed Irma will provide a refund if a fee has been paid. Regardless of how the conversation goes, Irma mentions that she knows a good detective in Diamond City that will be able to help find Shaun. Quest stages Notes * This quest is no longer available once Nick Valentine has been rescued from Park Street Station. You can begin Unlikely Valentine and even kill some of the Triggermen inside the station, but can go no further than the one-way drop down into Vault 114 (as the only way out from there is with Nick). Afterwards, attempting to interact with Irma, even skipping the conversation with Valentine to keep "Unlikely Valentine" active and running to Goodneighbor, will only prompt her to say that the Den is not accepting new clients. * If the quest is initiated but the player leaves the Memory Den without entering the memory lounger and goes to rescue Nick, it will be removed from the journal the moment the player talks to him in the Vault 114 Overseer's office. It is not failed, it is simply removed without any notification. * If the player character has not yet started Jewel of the Commonwealth, the journal entry "Go to Valentine's detective agency" will be entered alongside "Go to Diamond City". * Even if the player convinces Irma to grant the trial run free of charge, the "Demand refund" option will still be available, granting 100 caps for success. It is effectively a refund if they had to pay earlier, a net profit of 100 caps if they didn't. * After completing this quest, Doctor Amari will later recognize the player during Dangerous Minds and will say "not again" and assure the Sole Survivor to just hang in there as she is trying to find another memory as quickly as possible. * During the memory activating your spouse's cryo pod is the only time the character will refer to their spouse by name (Nate/Nora). * When viewing the memory it acts very similar to Dangerous Minds with the only differences being the memory does not pause when interacting with anything and not viewing it from Kellogg's perspective. Gallery Fo4-memory-den-concept2.png FO4_The_Memory_Den_(quest)_1.jpg FO4_The_Memory_Den_(quest)_2.jpg Category:Fallout 4 side quests ru:Дом воспоминаний (квест) uk:Будинок спогадів (квест)